User blog:Cloverheart0253/STP Episode 4 Review
Sorry if I took so long posting my review of this episode. I had to handle three projects in school (-_-;) . . . But now that's out of the way, this episode to me was a decent one but has greatly started Elena's character introduction. It has shown great world-building development on both the school and also having some minor infos on the main plot (A.K.A. the Star Princesses and Star Color Pens). Most of these are points I've given this episode but one worrisome thought that I hope it won't happen. Points~! 1) Firstly, I'll start off with Elena's debut and as a character. To be honest, before she appeared in both ep. 3 and 4, I din't have the slightest hype for her after reading her bio description as it did reminded me of Nao very much so I got worried for a second. That's until I changed my mind and have sudden hope for her. I realized that it's very difficult to create a new range of characters to be original so of course Toei maybe didn't intended to reuse some of Nao's traits to be passed down to Elena so obviously it will make her my first impression to not have some originality but there might be some sudden twist to her character in later episodes. She is shown to be a responsible and independent girl who is able to take care of her family and give off a positive vibe to everyone in the school which is an interesting thing because (if I'm mistaken) usually colored-people who are born in Japan are mistreated so this is honestly a good representation in both the show and her character by people giving love to her as a person. What made me curious though is this scene when she was about to rescue Fuwa, her legs were shaking out of fear and that is something I rarely see in a cure before they transform into one, react in a fully scared and hesitant tone. This could be some foreshadowing on her character development and what her centered-episodes could be like. As for her transformation sequence, I found to like it but wasn't expecting it to be the same as Star's but in a more better pace, welp, I guess Milky's is the most dynamic so far ^^; (Side Note: And holy crud! Those moves that she has done during that school gym and protecting Fuwa, are you sure she's human?!) 2) I cannot simply not say anything about Madoka's minor introduction. Even though it was short, it left me with a lot of thinking along with the preview. From what I hear, since her dad works for the government, he's more likely involved with alien history and its origin so I'm guessing whenever Madoka sees something out of the ordinary, it'll be glued to her mind with joggling thoughts, wondering if this is valid and helpful information for her to share to her dad. In this case, she was the only who saw Fuwa (for some reason when there was literally a handful of students with her) and noticed Lala's either antenna or ears which can be a cause to her to find answers and that is, judging by the preview, was to get close and pretty harsh to Hikaru as she did ask herself "Mrs. Hoshina, are you hiding something?". I also may have thought there could be some unexpected duos for the whole team but that's for a later post that I may share before or after ep. 5. 3) Lastly, let me just give the villains a round of applause for taking actions and literally doing what they're suppose to be doing. Seriously, despite Tenjo just standing around letting the minions do all the work, what she has planned for the cures was statistically smart for her as she is known for creating tactics to attack the cures. That is pretty thoughtful of her to create a smoke bomb so that Star, MIlky, and the fairies (or should I call them aliens at this point?) to get seperated while being surrounded by Nottoreis which caused both Star and MIlky to have a difficult time protecting Fuwa and also trying to defend themselves or each other out. Another I like to suggest is the big bad of this season, obviously it can't be Garuohga (the oni-like villain) since he did mention that they need the Star Princess Color Pens to awaken their "Lord". I'm just here wondering what yokai would he represent and I'm guessing it could be 1) a kitsune since they are usually the most ancient yokais in Japanese folktale and, despite it's well-known balance and wisdom, there are others who are known for their trickery and wickedness who tends to harrass or possess humans in disguise. Or 2) Enma Daio, the king of hell. Now Enma is truly the not a bad guy but the big bad could be a representation of Enma as he is known for his harsh punishments on evil based on his judgements. Either way, I'm curious to see what and how the big bad of the season will be like. Worrisome Points~! 1) As I mentioned earlier, I have said there was this thought that just randomly came through my head and hope not to happen throughout the season. So when we first saw the STP cures, there were some people that have maybe predicted since they are four teams, each two could be paired up with a great friendly relationship than the other, them being Hikaru with Lala and Elena with Madoka. Although I do like the concept of that, I don't want that in the entire season. I want all of them to be actual friends as a whole team and to have interactions with each other, not only just Hikaru and Lala or Elena and Madoka only development. I like the idea of polar opposites but all of the four are completely different from each other; Hikaru being the weird imaginative geek, Lala the lovable and scientific alien, Elena the family-related person and mother of the group, and Madoka the intellectual and strict beauty. Toei can use all of these aspects of the cures to have social interactions along with plot driven development on their character. I really want this to be shown as unlike Hugtto, it was more of a 3+2 team where the trio hardly have any core friendship with the duo and it was a bit low to not to have a good relationship status on them. This all I have to say for this episode! I cannot wait for episode 5 of STP as I'm excited for Cure Selene's debut! What are your thoughts on episode 4? Category:Blog posts